Magic of the soul
by Tinne
Summary: Kari was adopted by muggles, who is her real family? Why is she in danger? Will she fall in love? Can she use magic?
1. Lesson one: Sticks are dangerous

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kari is mine.  
  
This story is AU and possibly contains a Mary-Sue. Kari/? (most probably)  
  
Warning: There might be spoilers in this story, I don't know yet.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Look, I started a new story! I've got this one swimming in my head some time now. I want it OUT! So here it is. The beginning anyways. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it; just say it in a nice way, okay? I don't tend to listen to rude people.  
  
On to the story!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Magic of the soul  
  
_____________  
  
Lesson one: Sticks are dangerous  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She was just sitting in the couch, watching television. Or trying to, because there was nothing interesting on T.V. . Kari sighted and put the T.V. on mute. She liked the silence more and it was quiet in the house. That was they way she wanted it. Of course it did help that nobody was home. She was home alone. Her younger sister was at some party with his boyfriend, her brother was working late hours, and her parents. . . well her parents were divorced. Her father now lived somewhere else, and her mother was with her boyfriend. But it didn't bother her. She was old enough to take care of herself anyway. She was 18, school just ended and she got her diploma. The only problem she had was that she didn't know if she was going to take further education or not. She didn't know what she wanted to do later in life.  
  
But hey, she still had time to decide! Kari got up and moved to her computer, with the intention of playing the game Diablo II. She grumbled a bit, it was the fourth time that she had to restart that game because of computer problems. At this rate she was NEVER going to finish the game!  
  
On the way to computer she came by a mirror. She stood still in front of it, to examine herself. She would never call herself or ever be called a beauty. She was a bit plump, with shoulderlenght, very dark blond hair, green-brownish eyes and a cute nose. If you asked her what part of her body she liked most, then her answer would be her eyes. She would say that, if you looked real close, that they would almost seem gold. She was wearing loose jeans and a loose t-shirt. Kari loved dresses, but most of the time, the dresses didn't like her. She looked terrible in them. She rarely found a nice dress that fit her. Hence the not wearing of one. Kari stuck her tongue out to the mirror and continued her journey to the computer.  
  
It was a quiet evening, just the way she liked it. At least it was quiet until the masked and black robed people stormed into her house. Really, what did these people think wearing black, no shaped dresses? She didn't have time to think more because one of these people pointed a stick at her face. What the hell was he going to do with that stick? Stick it up her nose?  
  
"Don't move you no good muggle!"  
  
Huh? What the heck is a muggle? Who ARE these guys? The only thing she was sure of was that they didn't come here with friendly intentions. There were three of them, all dangerous looking individuals. And all 3 of them were wearing masks, hiding their face from her. She did however notice the tattoo the three of them had. A skull with a snake? That was SO ugly!  
  
"What's a muggle? And what is the deal with those tattoos? Are you with a sect or something, 'cause they are just plain ugly!"  
  
"Be silent!"  
  
Kari gulped. Face ghostly white, she just nodded. No more provoking of the bad people. Not verbally, anyway. She did the only thing she could think of: run! She ran to the front door, but one of the masked people said something while pointing his stick at her. Not knowing what to think of it she just took a sharp turn to the right. Behind her she heard the computer explode. She had learned one important lesson: sticks are dangerous! She kept running, but suddenly she couldn't move. She keeled over. Somehow she managed to land on her back instead of face first. That didn't mean she liked it! And the masked ones were laughing quite evilly. Kari was scared, very scared. As in I-Think-I'm-Going-To-Die scared.  
  
PLOP!  
  
Three new guys suddenly appeared. And they also were carrying sticks. Soon all the guys present were pointing sticks and saying Latin sounding words.  
  
"We'll get her, don't doubt it!" Said a masked guy. The three of them suddenly disappeared with a loud plop.  
  
Another Latin sounding word was uttered and Kari could move again. She stood up and regarded the new arrivals with suspicion. One of them had blond hair; the other two had brown hair. One was dark brown; the other had light brown hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" The light brown haired one asked.  
  
"I'll live. Who the hell are you and who were those freaky masked guys?" Kari was to the point.  
  
"We are Aurors," the same guy answered, "Those other people were Death Eaters. They're nasty people."  
  
"Thank you for NOT answering my question! What are Aurors and what are Death Eaters?"  
  
"Sorry Madam, we can't tell you. We have to obliviate you now."  
  
"Obliviate me?"  
  
"Erase your memory of this event."  
  
Kari didn't like this. She liked her memory fine. She didn't want to lose it. Suddenly a fourth guy appeared. He had long white hair and a long white beard. And she thought Santa didn't exist. She was losing it.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you, Santa-wannabe!"  
  
The man just chuckled. "I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Albus talked to the Aurors, who nodded and disappeared. Then he came back to Kari. "I need you to come with me, dear."  
  
Kari didn't trust it. His eyes were twinkling like mad! "Where to?"  
  
"A school. I'll explain everything to you later."  
  
Kari agreed to come. She really wanted answers, and this was the only way she was going to get them. Besides, they were going to a school, that's a nice public place, no? But then again, it was vacation, there were not going to be students around. So that means no witnesses! And when she asked him how they were going to get there, he just chuckled and told her to take his hand. So she did. And then: PLOP!  
  
**********  
  
Kari felt sick. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew one thing: she felt sick. She didn't even realize that she was following Albus. She just couldn't grasp what had happened. Actually, there was only one question in her mind. What the hell happened? It was only then that she looked at her surroundings. This wasn't her house, this was a different place! There was a desk and paintings with. . . moving people? ! There was also a bird on a perch that looked very old. It seemed like a nice bird, the only problem was that it was on fire! Kari yelled in surprise.  
  
"Oh my God I didn't do it. I wasn't even close to the bird!"  
  
"Do not worry yourself. Fawkes is a phoenix. He isn't dead, look into the ashes."  
  
Kari looked into the ashes and saw that Fawkes indeed was still alive, and very young. Then she spotted Albus.  
  
"Please sit down." Albus invited.  
  
Kari sat down. She was a nice girl and always listened. When she wanted too, that is. And now she wanted answers.  
  
"Talk." was her simple command, but it was not simply executed.  
  
"Why don't you ask and I answer." Was Albus' suggestion.  
  
"Fine. Where exactly am I?"  
  
"Hogwarts, my dear. It is situated in Scotland."  
  
"So this is the school. What is your function here?" She asked.  
  
"I am the headmaster of this school."  
  
"What are Aurors and Death Eaters?"  
  
Albus thought deeply. "This is not easily explained, but you could say that Aurors are a bit like the police."  
  
"And Death Eaters?"  
  
"They are followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
Kari growled silently in frustration. This was going to take long! "What does Voldemort do?"  
  
"Torture and kill muggles."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
And here it was: magic. Albus didn't know if she would believe him if he told her that magic exist and that wizards are very much real. But he had too. So he answered. "People without magic."  
  
Kari snorted. "So you mean to say that wizards exist?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
Kari snorted again. "I don't believe it. I think you are crazy."  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled. "I am indeed a bit crazy, but wizards do exist."  
  
"Fine. Prove it."  
  
And Albus proved it. He transfigured the lemon drop on the desk into a living cat. Kari still didn't believe it until the cat came to her and purred loudly.  
  
"How. . .? With those sticks? What kind of school is this? !"  
  
"Children learn magic here. The sticks are called wands and one uses it to perform magic."  
  
"Okay. . . "Kari blinked."Why were those death-eaters after me and why am I here?"  
  
"You are my great-granddaughter. I had a son who married and had a child. That child turned out to be your father, but your father was a squib. As a matter of fact, your mother was a squib too."  
  
"Hold it right there! What is a squib?"  
  
"A squib is someone who was born in a wizarding family but can't do any magic."  
  
"Wow. . . my mom and dad were squibs?"  
  
"Yes they were. But they were killed by Voldemort. You were here with me at the time. I knew that keeping you with me was too dangerous, so a searched for a muggle couple that wanted to raise you. I found a couple that didn't mind taking you in."  
  
"So mom and dad aren't my real parents."  
  
"Yes they are your real parents; they just don't share your blood."  
  
Kari jumped up. "Why the hell should I believe you! I don't even know you and now you're claiming to be my great-grandfather? ! Get real!"  
  
"I am real, my dear. And I am really your great-grandfather."  
  
"I don't care! I want to go home."  
  
"I'm afraid you can't" Albus said this dead serious.  
  
"What?" Kari whispered. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you would not only place yourself in danger, but also your family. All those years ago I explained to your parents that this day might happen, and I left a note so they would not worry."  
  
Kari stayed silent. It seemed to her that this was all well planned. The only flaw in the plan was that she refused to believe it. She didn't want to believe it. It would mean leaving her family and friends behind. She couldn't possibly do that, could she? Kari ran blindly out of the office and through unknown hallways until she was out of breath. She looked up only to realise that she was utterly lost. She didn't even know if she went up or down. She started to panic a bit, but forced herself to remain calm and think logically. She would backtrack this hallway, knowing that she would at least be going in the right direction. She saw no windows, making her believe that she was somewhere under the ground. Looking at the size of this place she concluded that this was a castle or something like that.  
  
She was guessing the direction now, because the hallways sometimes ended or took a turn, but she wasn't a bit closer to the exit than in the beginning. She started to get frustrated and panic was starting to overcome logic. The fact that these hallways or corridors weren't properly lit didn't help in the slightest. With the last of her hope she turned into another hallway, but still the exit was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Someone asked quite rudely.  
  
Kari turned to her right in surprise, spotting a man there. He had black greasy hair and a. . . lets call it a 'Roman' nose. And very dark eyes that were framed by a pale complexion. He was glaring at her. His glare would have had more effect on her if she wasn't so relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm lost. Could you take me to the headmasters' office? Or point me in the right direction?" She asked this as politely as possible, not willing him to decline. His response was just a sneer.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
So Kari followed him. He was taking great strides with a fair speed; she had to walk a great bit faster than she was used to, to keep up with him. For a moment she thought about making a bit of Smalltalk, but one look on his face changed her thoughts. This man was not one that would talk about little nothings. But one urge just didn't leave her. . .  
  
"You don't come out of your bat cave often, do you?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. Lesson two: Don't tease moody potion mas...

Magic of the soul  
  
_____________  
  
Lesson two: Don't tease moody potion masters  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't come out of your bat cave often, do you?"  
  
The man turned around so fast that Kari needed to take a step back. Boy, did he seem angry. She KNEW she shouldn't have said it, but the temptation had simply been too great. First the dark hallways, then the pale scary looking guy and then the billowing robes. . .you get the idea. The man had been glaring at her, Kari looked again and yep, she was right, he was STILL staring at her.  
  
Okay, she admitted it, her humour was not of the best but dang, that HAD been funny! Perhaps she should try to handle this situation. . . .  
  
"Is there something wrong?' She purred in a sugary sweet voice while fluttering her eyelids suspiciously innocent.  
  
Now Kari had expected many responses, from shouting to silently walking away in the opposite direction, but she hadn't expected to hear him growl.  
  
"Growl!"  
  
Just like that he growled. Made you wonder if he was an animal of sorts. And there the temptation was again. . .  
  
"Ooooohhhhh that gave me some good shivers! Do it again!"  
  
This time he didn't growl, he just glared at her. If glares could kill, then she would be tortured at the spot even after she had died. A VERY, VERY EXCRUTIATING and PAINFUL death would have been heaven. A small part of her mind told her not to irk the man, but the other part? The other part, the big part of her brain wasn't so smart. So what did she do?  
  
She laughed.  
  
He was just standing there, glaring at her, doing nothing wrong, really. He was even taking her to the office! And what did she do? Laugh! His reward was being laughed at. Some reward.  
  
"I do not see what was so funny. You do realise that I know the way around the castle and you do not!" He said with a voice that seemed to be made of steel.  
  
Kari abruptly stopped laughing.  
  
"I realise that and I apologize. Now would you kindly give me your name or shall I have to refer to you as batman?"  
  
He snorted. "You will not refer to me as that insult!"  
  
She merely raised her brow as to say: Try me. The man sneered. "Severus Snape."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Snape. My name is Kari. Feel free to use it. You may also call me catwoman."  
  
He didn't even dignify that with an answer. He just kept walking, so she would just follow. She didn't suspect a thing at first, but when they kept walking for over an hour, she HAD to ask. "Are you deliberately walking in circles?"  
  
Snape didn't answer, but his smirk told her everything she needed to know. He WAS walking in circles. Now Kari glared, but it didn't have the same effect as his glare, because she wasn't so well practiced. Perhaps she should try another tactic.  
  
"Oh dear, grandpa will be worried about me." She sighted. This got Snapes' attention.  
  
"And who is your 'grandpa'?"  
  
Kari looked at him in fake wonder. "Why Albus Dumbledore of course!" It's not that she had to believe it, Snape had to believe it. But from the looks of it, he didn't believe it. He just sneered at her.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, ask grandpa later."  
  
He just kept sneering. Kari decided to push her luck. "I believe you were leading me to the headmasters' office?"  
  
Snape turned and walked away with Kari following him. They arrived at the office fairly soon this time. Albus was waiting for them.  
  
"Albus, this girl claims to be your granddaughter."  
  
"Young woman, thank you very much!" Kari said insulted.  
  
"Albus, is this true?"  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled. "No, she is not, Severus."  
  
Snape turned around and looked somewhere between triumphant and like he was ready to kill Kari.  
  
"Actually, she is my great-granddaughter."  
  
"Not that I believe it, mind you." Kari said a bit angry. She still couldn't accept it, even if she got the feeling that it was truth. "And now I'm going home. Bye" Kari started to walk away but Albus interrupted her.  
  
"I already explained to you that you can't go home."  
  
"I can and by God I will!" Kari nearly shouted. "I don't care what you say!"  
  
"So you would risk their deaths? Just like that? And you would not feel guilty?"  
  
Kari didn't answer. How could she answer? Every answer seemed to be the wrong one. But she did realise that Albus was right. What was she to do? Where was she to stay? She just wanted to go home and carry on with her comfortable life. She knew what to expect in that life. If she were to stay here then she wouldn't know what to expect. She wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"Then where am I to stay? What am I to do? I can't just throw my life away. . . I have friends and family and expectations!"  
  
Snape realised that he wasn't supposed to be part of this conversation.  
  
"Albus, I still have some potions to make. I'll see you later. You too, catwoman."  
  
Kari held a ghost of a smile on her face. Well, who would have thought that Severus has a sense of humour? Certainly not she, who had teased him before but had gotten an angry reaction. She got sad again. What was she to do?  
  
"You'll be staying here at Hogwarts, of course. The house elves already moved your personal belongings into your room. I hope you do not mind your rooms to be in the teachers' wing?"  
  
"No, no problem." Kari answered feeling defeated. "And what am I to do?"  
  
"Well, you could be an assistant for one or more of our teachers here. Who knows, you might become a teacher someday!"  
  
"Yeah, how fun. How am I going to do that? You said yourself that this place teaches magic. I can't do magic."  
  
"You don't need magic to make potions or teach about muggles. You could probably also help in herbology."  
  
"If I were to accept your offer, you mean. I'll stay for now. But that doesn't mean that I believe you are family of me!"  
  
Albus smiles sadly. "That is understandable. Though I do hope you will believe me one day."  
  
"What were my parents' names?"  
  
"Why would you ask if you do not believe me?"  
  
Kari fidgeted. "I. . . used to have. . . nightmares. I never could explain them. It was about a guy with brown hair and a woman with red hair. They loved me in some dreams. In my nightmare they were both afraid, so. . . terrified. . .I dreamed that they put me in a closet. . .and then this guy storms into the room. . . . After that. . ." Kari did not continue.  
  
"What happened after that?" Albus asked gently with a caring voice.  
  
"Screams, a green light, an evil laugh, death. . ." Kari had turned into a ghostly pale. "The screams, God, those screams. . ." Kari seemed lost in her memories for a moment, but she suddenly pulled herself out of them. "They were just nightmares, weren't they?" Her eyes pleaded with Albus.  
  
"I'm sorry, they're not. The man and woman in your dreams are your parents."  
  
Kari felt herself falling. For years she had tried to tell herself that it was a nightmare, not a memory. Her mind could not accept this as the truth, yet it could no longer deny it. She welcomed the comforting darkness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	3. Lesson three: Don’t try to outcrazy a cr...

Magic of the soul  
  
_______________  
  
Lesson three: Don't try to outcrazy a crazy guy  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari woke up in a place that was very unfamiliar to her. She started to panic, but then she saw HIM standing next to the bed. And because she saw HIM standing there, she remembered the wonderful conversation they had. She did not like it one bit.  
  
"Please tell me you're really a Santa-wannabe that smoked a bit too much weed?"  
  
She did not mean to make that sound like she was whining.  
  
"I'm afraid not, my dear." Albus told her. She swore to herself that she would get that annoying twinkle out of his eyes one way or another. It was irritating! To be honest, that maddening twinkle made het want to scream.But instead she settles with an eyetwitch. Hold on! She remembered something!  
  
"You still haven't told me my parents' name!" She accused.  
  
"Ah yes, you are right. Their names were Eric Dumbledore and Rose Evans."  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell. Nope, not at all." She couldn't believe her mother was named Rose. She found it a disgustingly sweet name. Ick! "So, do have some other family I don't know of? Not that I really believe you are my grandfather. . ." She said those same words yet again, but this time they sounded less convincing, even to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there are some living relatives from your mother's side. An uncle, Vernon, an aunt called Petunia, your mothers' sister might I add, and two nephews (Is that correct?), Dudley and Harry Potter. Harry is the son of another sister, Lily, but I'm afraid she already has passed away.  
  
Kari could only blink. That was packed with a whole lot of information. Like the fact that he didn't bother to give the last names of her uncle and aunt and their son, but did mention it with Harry. Did he not like Vernon and Petunia? It sure was a possibility.  
  
She suddenly felt antsy to move, so she threw away the bedsheats and positioned herself on her two very functional feet. "Tell me a bit about Harry. Does he go to school here? How old is he? Misschief much?"  
  
Albus smiled. "Harry is a good boy. He will start this term in sixth year. He might be a bit sad if you meet him. He recently lost his Godfather."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Kari mumbled. Death in the family was never fun. Especially if you really liked said family. "Do I have a Godfather too?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Kari waited a few seconds, but it seemed that a name was not forthcoming. She was annoyed. "You know, a name would be nice!"  
  
"Excuse me, dear. I did not realise you wanted a name. Willow."  
  
"Huh? Is that my Godfather's name?"  
  
"No, that is the name your parents gave you when you were born."  
  
"They called me Willow? ! What is it with those freaky flowery names? And no way in hell am I called Willow! Nuh-uh, not me! Kari is just fine and dandy! Besides, I want to know my Godfather's name, infuriating old. . . man!"  
  
Albus merely chuckled at her antics. "You should have just said so, dear."  
  
"And stop calling me deer! I'm not an animal!"  
  
This managed to make Albus blink before he responded. "Not deer, dear!"  
  
"Whatever, it still sounds like deer. Even so, I don't go around calling you dollface, now do I? Or perhaps I should just name you 'Ancient'!"  
  
"If you feel the need to call me dollface, then please do. I find it to be quite a compliment!"  
  
Kari felt like smashing her head against something hard, like perhaps a brick wall. She couldn't take this crazyness anymore.  
  
"You still haven't told me my Godfather's name!" She roared. "But then again, never mind! I. Am. Not. Staying. In. This. Madhouse!" That being said she took of. But no sooner was she out the door (the only one she spotted), she bumped into someone. It was Severus Snape.  
  
"Please save me from the crazyness of that fossile!"  
  
Severus arched his eyebrow delicately. "That. . . fossile?"  
  
"Dumbledore!" She franticly replied. Then she got indignant. "Well? Are you going to save me or not!"  
  
Snape smirked. "I do not see why I should help you, after all you seem quite to be quite capable of taking care of yourself."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. Great. So he wasn't going to help.  
  
"Thanks a bunch for nothin'!" She took of. She thought she had heard the door open and did not want to face the madness that is lovingly called grandpa by her. Or dollface. Or fossile. So she ran. She somehow found her way outside. She stood still for a moment to decide which direction she would go. The lake was out of the question. Perhaps. . . ? Yes, she would go into the forest. Less likely to be found that way.  
  
***************************  
  
Albus came out of the infirmary, eyes twinkling like mad.  
  
"Severus, have you seen Kari by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. She was almost begging me to save her from you."  
  
Albus chuckled. Again. "I wonder why?"  
  
Severus could not contain a snort. "It had something to do with your crazyness."  
  
"Yes, well. Where did she go to?"  
  
"I believe I saw her go outside."  
  
The twinkle in Albus' eyes died quickly. "Severus! The Forbidden Forest! She doesn't know what danger it poses!"  
  
"Sweet Merlin. . ." Was all Severus said before running outside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. Lesson four: Don’t wander in dangerous p...

Magic of the soul  
  
_____________  
  
Lesson four: Don't wander in dangerous places  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This had not been one of her brighter ideas. Walking into a completely strange forest without knowing how big it was or where it ended, she should have known better! But she could not change what was already done. So she kept on walking, although she felt like she was walking for hours already. Kari cursed under her breath. The stupidity! And what was even worse, she could only blame herself. Well, not only herself, she could blame Dumbledore too. As a matter of fact, it was his fault! He had scared her by being so crazy! She sighted. He wouldn't fall for it, but she could at least try.  
  
She looked at her surroundings. No sun could be seen through the dead leaves and branches. The trees looked like solidified shadows, waiting for her to turn her back, so that they could attack. No trail could be seen, the forest seemed to be dead, but not yet buried. It gave her the creeps. She stopped dead in her track. Did she not just hear a noise? One that wasn't normally made in a forest. Not that she could really know. She grew up in a city!  
  
There it was again! The rustling of near-dead leaves while there was no wind. Kari was getting frightened. She turned in the direction of the sound, but she could see nothing in the scares light. She turned in the direction she came from and began running as if the devil were following her. She jumped over the big branches that had fallen from the trees. She took a tumble when she failed to see one lying on the ground, hidden under fallen leaves.  
  
It seemed to have come out of nothing. It jumped on her back before she had a chance to see what it was. She let out a piercing scream that could be heard all over the forest. She hit the creature, which backed off for a moment. She took that moment to scramble on her feet. She took a dead branch from the ground and turned to face the creature.  
  
Her face turned white. She screamed.  
  
**************************  
  
Severus ran into the forest, his wand ready in his hand. That foolish girl ! You don't go running in places that you don't know! And especially not the Forbidden Forest! She really must be ignorant of the danger that lies in there! He silently cursed under his breath. He would never say out loud that he feared for her. He was not the man to do so. He simply was not a man that showed his feelings easily. But damn the girl! She shouldn't wander in dangerous places!  
  
His head snapped up in the air. He heard a scream. He cursed some more and ran into the direction the scream came from. 'Catwoman' had better be alright, otherwise he was going to ring her neck!  
  
The little hairs on his neck rose as he abdruptly stopped running. Another scream could be heard, but this one was filled with fear and terror. He ran even faster, hoping he wouldn't arrive too late. Precious seconds went by, and still he hadn't found her.  
  
There! There she was! Severus jumped in front of the girl, looking around him to find the cause of her fear. He saw nothing.  
  
"Look out!" Kari screamed. Severus turned around, but was not fast enough. He found himself lying on the ground with something heavy sitting on his back. Then suddenly the weight was gone. Kari had hit the creature with the branch she had clutched in her hand. Finally Severus saw what creature was attacking them. It was a warulf. He was amazed. Warulfs were very rarely spotted. They once were killed on a big scale because they would occasionly attack. They looked like mutated wolves, ugly and misshaped. They were very dangerous, but these days they rarely left their territory. He has never known one to be living in this forest. Hagrid never mentioned one living in here. He quickly raised his wand to petrify the beast, but the Warulf knocked the wand out of his hand.  
  
Kari saw it fly away, landing in the leaves. She also saw that the beast had Severus cornered. She dived at the wand and grabbed it. "Batman, catch!"  
  
Severus caught his wand and immediatly pointed it at the foul beast. "Petrificus totalus!" The Warulf fell down, unmovingly. Severus turned to look at Kari. He noticed that she looked pale, but that didn't surprise him. She did have a big scare.  
  
"What was that?" Kari asked with a frail voice.  
  
"That, " Severus spat, while pointing at the beast, "is a Warulf. Think of it as a wolf, but more vicious." He walked over to her, making sure she wasn't seriously wounded. She could only respond with an "oh".  
  
They silently walked back to the castle, Kari a bit behind Severus. Kari lifted her head in surprise when Severus spoke to her. "You should know better than to walk of in places you don't know!"  
  
Kari hung her head in shame. "I know sir." She whispered. Silence fell over them again. And then:  
  
"Why do you persist on calling me batman?" Severus wondered.  
  
Her head turned red. "Besides that fact that it suites you?" Severus shot her a glare as to say: ' the real reason, now!'  
  
"Well. . . uhhhh. . . to be honest uhhh. . . I couldn't remember your name. . ." Kari glanced at the potions master, and for a moment she thought she could see a smile. But it was gone in an instant. "Very well. The name is Severus Snape. Don't forget it this time, Catwoman!" He walked away quickly, not wanting her to respond. But Kari was too shocked and pleased to respond. I've got a feeling I'm going to like this guy!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
